


El Ministro de la soledad

by PukitChan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PukitChan/pseuds/PukitChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Cuántos cofres se necesitan para esconder el corazón de Draco Malfoy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Ministro de la soledad

_El Imperio de la Tristeza y la mano que anhelaba ser estrechada_

 

Draco Malfoy se encontraba sentado detrás de su elegante escritorio de teca, cuando un escalofrío recorrió su espalda por tercera vez. Fatigado, aunque no lo suficiente para dejar su trabajo, levantó la mirada hacia la ventana más próxima: afuera, las nubes grises y amenazantes se extendían por todo el cielo de Londres. Y aunque parecía un deseo imposible ante tal espectáculo, él realmente esperaba que no lloviera esa tarde. La última tormenta había dejado tras de sí demasiados problemas que no quería resolver. Ya tenía bastantes pergaminos, noticias y reportes que revisar.

_Pero ¿acaso no era esto lo que querías? Felicidades. Conseguiste lo que muchos consideraban imposible. Ahora todos tienen que levantar su rostro para observarte; por fin el mundo se arrodilla a tus pies._

Aunque, en su camino para lograrlo hubiese abandonado, más que perdido, tantas cosas.

Suspiró y dejó caer la pluma sobre el pergamino. La tinta negra, aún fresca, salpicó, arruinando el documento. Durante un largo rato, Draco no hizo otra cosa más que mirar las manchas, pensando estúpidamente en cómo su vida había terminado en esa rutina sin sentido. No era un adolescente que no sabía qué hacer con el resto de su existencia; tampoco era un adulto deprimido que pensaba en el suicidio como la opción más obvia. Era simplemente una persona que un buen día había despertado echando de menos a su familia, sus amigos y a su vida.

Fue entonces cuando recordó a su padre.

En los últimos años, Lucius había empezado a actuar de una manera extraña. Buscaba con más insistencia a Draco, lo invitaba a las cenas e inclusive un día lo invitó a beber con él mientras rememoraba cosas del pasado; del buen pasado, ese en el que Draco aún era un niño y en su vida no existía la experiencia. El argumento de su padre para tales acciones, fue que el tiempo parecía transcurrir cada vez más rápido.

_Pero, padre,_ pensó Draco,  _a eso no se le llama estar viejo. Se le llama estar solo. Justo como lo estoy yo ahora. La diferencia es que tú intentas escapar de ello; esto yo lo escogí. La soledad es el precio de mi imperio. No pretendo salvarme. No espero que nadie me salve ya._

—¿Ministro? —dijo una voz.

—Te he dicho que odio este tipo de interrupciones —masculló, volviendo a sujetar su pluma mientras se enderezaba y fingía leer aquel pergamino aún manchado.

—Lo sé y me disculpo por ello. —Sin embargo, pese a sus palabras, el hombre no sonaba realmente apenado. Eso animó a Draco a mirar a su asistente, encontrándose únicamente con su intensa cabellera roja; el resto de Percy Weasley estaba escondido detrás de unos papeles que leía mientras se acomodaba sus gafas, como si de esa manera pudiera aumentar su visión. Percy, ajeno al escrutinio que Draco le lanzaba, continuó recitando algo que, probablemente, estaba programado en su agenda—. Señor, el Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores quiere verlo. Dice que es urgente.

—¿Tan urgente como aquella vez en la que vino a gritar como un idiota sobre la seguridad en  _King's Cross_?

—Es irracional e impulsivo —admitió Percy, observándolo por primera vez, aunque ahora era Draco quien eludía su mirada—, pero hasta ahora ha hecho un buen trabajo.

—Conozco aurores que podrían realizar mejores hazañas que él.

—Señor Ministro. —Percy estaba a punto de darle un discurso, Draco lo sabía. Siempre el pelirrojo se paraba apoyándose en su lado izquierdo, era el indicio de que eso sucedería—. Entiendo que su relación con el Jefe de Aurores ni siquiera puede ser nombrada como tal, pero si al menos  _finge_ escucharlo, podrá obligarlo a implementar la norma sobre los aurores más jóvenes.

Irritado, Draco miró los ojos sabiondos de Percy. Detestaba cuando el Weasley tenía razón, pero él era único miembro eficiente esa familia.

—Está bien. Déjalo entrar.

No hubo respuesta y Draco lo agradeció. Alguien tan impersonal como Percy era adecuado para trabajar con un Malfoy. Cumplía sus obligaciones, pero no se metía en sus asuntos privados. No se agradaban, pero se toleraban. Ambos se limitaban a hacer lo que debían.

Cuando un par de minutos después el Jefe de los Aurores entró, Draco ya había olvidado el cómodo asiento detrás de su escritorio. Se había levantado y dirigido hacia una mesa, cerca de la ventana, allí donde un elfo había dejado su vino favorito. En el momento en el que limpiaba meticulosamente una copa, escuchó un carraspeo. No volteó. Simplemente movió su mano, para indicarle que lo escuchaba.

—Draco, no puedes continuar así. —Tras un largo silencio, él gritó—: ¡Mírame cuando te estoy hablando, maldita sea!

Malfoy cumplió su petición. Giró, recargando su espalda en la ventana mientras sus dedos balanceaban la copa ahora llena de vino. Sus ojos plata, fríos y solitarios, miraron los intensos verdes del hombre que estaba de pie frente a él. Entonces, al reconocer a Harry Potter, Draco sonrió de lado y extendió su brazo hacia el mundo exterior.

—¿Detenerme  _solo_  porque tú lo dices, Potter? Mírame bien. Este es el imperio de mi dolor. Ahora todos lo pueden ver.


End file.
